Alice in Wonderland, Remixed
by TasuneMakanai
Summary: the more violent alice in wonderland. c: but not too violent  ;D


Within' a child's dream, their exists a world, a world called wonderland, none other.

A girl, with long blonde hair and a black ribbon used as a hair band, sighed softly as she read her books, she always wanted to escape the real world and hadn't thought much more of the idea.

Her sister called out. "Alice, Alice? Are you in here?"

"Ah, yes onee-san, I'm here! In the sunroom!"

"Were you day dreaming again? I've been calling for you for hours now! It's time to go inside! "

"Oh, I'm sorry, Onee-san; I'll go after I finish this page"

"Ok, but hurry, papa will get mad"

"Alright."

The girl left instantly. Before Alice had noticed, she dreamt off, but when she awoke, she was outside. She looked around curiously, not knowing where she was or what happened. Suddenly a white rabbit with a vest and a watch hoped close. He spoke softly to her. "C'mon, we're running late, we must hurry"

He waited a moment for her to respond, then said it once more a little bit rudely. "I said c'mon! If you don't hurry it up, you'll never get to Wonderland!"

"Wonderland? The dream world I've heard so much about?"

"It's almost three! Now hurry up, we're going to be late!" The White rabbit hopped towards the rabbit whole, and as a reaction, Alice chased after it without thinking. One after another, they jumped into the whole; Alice closed her eyes for a moment and appeared in a hall. She looked around for the rabbit, but he was no where to be seen, she shouted to see if he would answer. "Mr. Rabbit! We're did you go?" the room echoed out her voice, a few minutes later the white rabbit came back, he yelled at her about hurrying up once more, and she trotted after him. They went into a small room, the white rabbit handed her a bottle. "Drink this, hurry, hurry! If you want to continue into Wonderland, you must drink this, and make sure to keep the bottle once you're done, this is where we part, I'm late, I'm late! "He runs off. She drank the bottle as the white rabbit had asked she closed her eyes for just a moment, when she opened them, she appeared within the middle of a city, she looked around curiously and once she was looking forward again she heard a voice.

"Hello, Alice! "He smiled at her.

"How'd you know my name? "

"Everyone knows your name, Alice, get with the program!" his feline ears twitched as he spoke.  
"Ok then, who are you?"

"I play the role of the Cheshire Cat! The names Korue though, it's always a pleasure to meet Alice. "He bowed, his tail swishing back and forth. She couldn't help but play with his ears. "They're so fluffy, and well taken care of. "Her distraction confused the cat a little, then she spoke again, letting go of his ears. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cat!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She spoke up for a moment. "Mr. Cat, where am I, exactly?"

"Why you're in Wonderland my dear, Alice!"

"Well, I know that, but where in Wonderland?"

"At the square! Near the town hall!"

"Oh I see, you wouldn't happen to know a place where I could stay while I'm in this world, do you?"

He laughed a bit. "Alice wouldn't like to stay with strangers would she?"

"I'm ok with that; it doesn't bother me as much as it does to others. It's just been a long day, is all."

"Fine then, as Alice wishes."

He lead her for hours as the sun went up and down randomly, they finally reach a oddly large dog house, he knocked on the door, the waited for a moment, the door suddenly spoke. "Who is it?"

"It's your old friend, Korue!"

The door flew open as an old man stood before them. "You brought a guest? My, my, if it isn't Alice. We were hoping you'd pick our place to stay."  
"The old man speaks none sense, Alice, ignore him, just come with me, and I'll show you your room." She nodded, then followed him, as they reach the end of the hall he suddenly stops, he knocks on a few doors, then continued to walk forward, he stopped at the very end of the hall and opened the door. "Luxury for our Alice." She walked into the huge room, with nothing more than a bed, bureau, and a walk in closet; it was good enough for her. She sat on the bed, then looked over at the cat, he blinked confusing for a moment then said his goodbye's as he left. She layed down on the bed and within minutes she fell asleep.

She awoke to the cat's constant chattering. "Alice! Wake up already, c'mon! Geeeetttt uuuuuuup!" she quickly arose, then she spoke. "Hm? What? What is it?"

"It's time to go out and play, Alice! C'mon, no more sleeping, I wanna play before the queen takes you."

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll play, what is it that you wanna play?"

"Ball?"

"As in catch?"

"Well, sorta, you throw the ball to me and I'll go fetch it!"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well, yeah, but not really EXACTLY what you said, Alice!"

"Alright, fine, have it your way, we'll play ball."

As they were playing ball the queen's "cards" came for Alice.  
"Are you Alice?"

"Um, Yes?"

"The queen asks for you"

"What! NO! I don't want Alice to leave yet!" the cat sobbed.

"It's alright, Korue, it'll be just fine, I'll come back once I'm finished speaking to the queen."

"Fine" he pouted as Alice went with the cards.

As they arrived at the castle, the guards up front were waiting, they were very little, as in children little, they wore different uniforms compared to the cards. As she stepped out one of the cards spoke. "Let us threw we found Alice."

"The guards put down their weapons and ran towards her. "He's Dee…"" and he's Dum!..." "We're the guards of both the castle…" "And the Mad Hatter Mansion!..." "It's nice to finally meet you, Alice!" they oddly spoke parallel to each other, almost like twins would.

"It's nice to meet you too Dee and Dum!"

"Oh, right, you wanted to see the queen right? Well then…" "We'll take you!"

"Thank you, Dee and Dum"

The twins lead her inside the castle threw, as it seemed to be a million huge doors. The twins argued about which door they should take, but decided quickly. Finally they got to the last door. "Well, Alice, this is where we part for now!..." "Yes! The queen will gladly see you …" "so go right in!"  
"Thank you, boys, take care"

They parted ways as Alice knocked on the giant gate doors, two cards were guarding the queens thrown room, and allowed Alice in, she nervously walked up to the queen, then spoke. "Um…Queen, you asked me here, now I must know, what is it that you want?"

The queen paused to think of something to say before speaking. "My dear, Alice, my don't you look cute~"

"Please, your highness, get to the point!"

"Yes, yes. I am the Queen of Hearts, my dear Alice, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The queen smiled after she spoke, making Alice a bit nervous, she curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, your highness! I've heard good things about you."

"As have I, my dear."

"Now Queen, please don't tell me you just wanted to introduce yourself, 'especially since it looks so much like you want to say more to me!"

"Ah~ your right~! You see, Alice, we're playing a little game, and quince dentally you wondered right in it! But since we have our beloved Alice! The game is official! In order for you to get back to your world, my dear, you must win the game! But if you so happen to lose then you'll disappear forever, now I would say you could you have a choice in the matter, but since you've already drunk that potion, you are stuck until the game is complete."

Her long explanation slightly confused Alice, but she understood the rules as well, she pondered for a moment, as the queen interrupted.  
"Alice, would you like some tea? Even the Mad Hatter has to have a tea break every once in awhile!"

"Ah, yes, tea would be lovely, thank you, your highness."

The queen sent the cards t go fetch some tea, as she got off of her thrown and sat at the tea table all the way on the other half of the room. "Now, I'm sure I should explain a little more about how you need to get back to your world, but I'm sure that can wait 'till the tea gets here."

"I agree, it would be nice to get the information down once I want to leave."

"Indeed it would. "

The cards came back with a tray full of tea cups, a tea pot, full of freshly hot tea of course, and some sugar for the tea. He poured some tea into two of the cups then quickly asked before putting the sugar in. "one or two lumps of sugar, Alice?"

"Oh, two, please."

After putting the sugar in the tea cups, he placed them on small plate and put them in front of the girls.

"Thank you, you may go now." The queen took a sip of the tea before speaking of the matter. "Now Alice, as you may know, you need to acquire something before you can get home."

"Yes."

"The main thing is, is that the only way for you to get home is as if you kill someone for me."

"Kill someone? Like who?"

"Well, of course, it's not just anyone; I want you to kill someone known as the white rabbit."

"Mr. Rabbit?"

"Yes, he's a vial man, and he tricks women with his cute rabbit form, it's truly disgusting, really."

"Mr. Rabbit's a pervert?"

"Yes! He's worse than the Mad Hatter! At least he's decent looking."

"Oh, really? I haven't seen the Mad Hatter quite just yet."

"Oh, you should meet him soon, he's a hawtie."

"then I shall see him tomorrow, the only people I've meet between yesterday and today is the Cheshire Cat, the cards, Dee and Dum, and of course you, your highness."

"then, tomorrow, I'll show you to the Mad Hatter, for he isn't too far, and of course he is my enemy in this game, I can't just go with you, so I'll send the guards with you, they're cute, but they can protect you, if he starts shooting at you."

"Shooting at me? He might shoot me?"

"oh yes, he's like a mafia in your world, just try not to die and stay as close to Dee and Dum as you can, don't wonder off in wonderland, there are plenty of people capable of killing you, dear."

"Yes, I keep that in mind."

"Oh, by the way, Alice, would you like to stay the night, since it's already dawn?"

"Oh, but I promised the cat I'd come back safely."

"Would you like me to bring him hear as well? I can let him join you to the Mad Hatter's place."

"If it's ok with you, then, alright."

"Very well then, cards! Go fetch the Cheshire Cat for me, please!"

A group of cards left to go fetch the cat, a few moments later they brought him in, the cat was nervous until he saw Alice, and quickly ran to her. "Alice! You're alright! Ah, hello Queen!"

"Yes, Hello Cheshire Cat."

"So, we're going to see the mad hatter tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I'll send Dee and Dum with you both, so keep close to Alice for me."

"Awesome! You're the best Kimi! I mean, you Highness!"

"You spoke of my name, you dirty Cat!"

"I'm sorry! It was by accident!"

"No matter, you both may head to your rooms; the cards will show the way."

"Yes."

"'kay, whatever, see ya' queenie~"

Two of the cards showed them to their rooms, and once again, Alice fell asleep the minute she hit the pillow.

"ALICE!..." "ALICE!.." "YO ALICE! WAKE UP LAZY!"

She woke up to the boys' constant yelling. "I'm up, I'm up. "

"Are you ready to go to the Mad Hatter's today!" "YEAH! The good thing is, we have to work there today, so we…" "Don't have to worry about not being paid from the queen!"

"Alright, alright, we can go right now."

The four walked out of the castle chattering their heads off, and laughing on the way, once they got to the Hatter Mansion Gates, they met a man with white rabbit hears, and blond messy hair. "HALT! Who goes there! Speak up, or I'll shoot you al- OH, Dee and Dum, sorry about that, is it already your shift? "

"No..." "We brought a friend to see Mad Hatter…" "Yeah, Mad Hatter, it was requested for Alice to see the Mad Hatter."

"Oh I see, then right this way, please."

They followed the blonde rabbit threw the gates and into the mansion, they went up the stairs to the very last room with the biggest doors, the study the rabbit said.

"Boss! Alice would like to see you! Can she and her companions' come in?"

"Bring them in…"

The blonde rabbit opened the study doors, as the four walked in, there sits a man with short but long black messy hair, with a hug hat on top of his head. He looked up from his paper work, with his cold eyes, gazing directly at Alice. "What is it that you want, Alice?"

"I thought I'd introduce myself, since the Queen spoke so fondly of you."

"I see, who would have thought, that the Queen, of all people would speak that way towards someone like me."

"Well sir, you just came up in the conversation some how."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

It was quiet for a moment, then he spoke once more.

"I'm the Mad Hatter, but only a few call me Seito."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Seito-kun!"

"_Kun?_ I see you've been familiar with my name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, old force of habit!"

"No, no, _Kun_ is fine."

"Ah, alright."

Alice looked around the room a bit, she noticed more of the mounds of weaponry along with the personal library against the walls. Suddenly the Mad Hatter spoke. "If that all you wanted to speak about, I'd advise you of leaving before I decide to kill you all, even you two, over there."

"Ah, then I guess we'll be leaving now, sorry for taking up your time, sir!"

The four left the room instantly; the blond rabbit stopped them for a moment. "I apologize for his rudeness, see he has a lot of work to finish and if he leaves it alone for to long it piles up like crazy. So when he finishes, I'm sure he'll invite you back for tea."

"Ah, thank you for the head's up, we'll be leaving now, oh, Dee and Dum, don't you need to stay so you could do your job?"

"Oh yeah!.." "We completely forgot…" "We'll walk you to the gate and the cat can take you back to your room."

"Alright, thank you, Dee and Dum."

"Take care, Alice!"

"Thank you, I will."

The four walked threw the huge building, back to the main gate, once their, Alice and the cat left the twins behind at the game, said their goodbyes' and headed back the cats' place, where another day has past.

She awoke, this time with no disturbance, she rubbed her eye gently, then walking down the hall to see the old man, sitting in front of the TV, the cat was there as well, eating a bowl of what it looks to be cereal, as his tail swished back and forth, Alice decided to play a trick on the cat, she threw a toy mouse at him, and when it hit the floor, it squeaked, he jumped into attack mode and started pawing at the toy, eventually the batteries died, and Alice was laughing at how cute he was, he looked at her and smiled, then threw the toy back at her. "Hey! That hurt."

"You threw it at me first."

"Yeah, but you looked so cute playing with that toy~"

He sighed" whatever, Alice, be that way."

"I will~!"

The sound of the TV was the only noise for a moment, then the cat spoke. "Are you going to visit anyone else today?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna visit the queen again, I need to know a little more information about what going on."

"Oh, I see, will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, I know my way to the castle, and I'm sure they'll let me in. besides, I wouldn't want the queen to worry about me."

"Alright, well, don't let her behead you."

"I'll try not to."

She left threw the front door and walked onto the path to the castle, she noticed it was already getting dark, even though she had just woke up this morning. "Doesn't it always get this dark so fast?" she wondered to herself out loud. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound within the bushes. "w-whose there?" a dark figured arose from the bushes.

"Oh, it's only you Alice, sorry about that."

"Ah! You're that Blonde Rabbit!"

"Ah, yes, that's right, I haven't properly introduced myself, the names Yuko, I am but only a servant to the Mad Hatter, and one of his gunmen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuko~"

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Alice."

"Ah, by the way, Yuko, where were you sneaking off too?"

"Oh, wow, I was gonna ask you the same thing! I was going to visit the queen, an order from the Mad Hatter himself. And what about you?"

"Oh, how strange, I was going to see the Queen as well."

Well, I suppose we could go there together than, besides it's not safe for Alice to wonder around on her own."

"Yes, I agree."

The two continued down the path, till they reached the castle, the guards let the two threw and they went straight for the queen's thrown room, they told the blonde rabbit he had to wait his turn, for Alice is a foreigner and she's special to the Queen.

"Your highness, I'm sorry for bothering you t such a time, but not only did I come here to tell you I made it to and from the Mad Hatter Mansion yesterday, but I also came to talk to you about killing the white rabbit, I wanna know if he'll be hard to get or not."

"Welcome my dear, Alice, it's glad to see your still alive, so, did you think he was the hawtest or what? And with the matter of the White Rabbit, he's very tricky to get a hold of. It might take you a few days but I'm glad that you're willing to kill the white rabbit to end this game once and for all."

"Yes your highness, he was very hawt, but Mr. Rabbit is tricky? To catch? Will he try anything to make me lose focus?"

"Heehee~ the White Rabbit's human form is very hawt, dear; he uses it as his last resort."

"Oh, I see. That does sound a bit tricky, um, I have another question for you, if I leave this world, would I ever be-able to get back here once I want to visit once more?"

"Sadly, I do not know the answer to that, but like most, I suppose they never want to come back, some even failed to kill the white rabbit, so they disappeared within Wonderland."

"I see, your highness, I promise you; I won't give up 'till I kill the White Rabbit. And I promise to find a way to visit sometime after all of this is over. "

"You're a very brave, Alice."

"Thank you; I appreciate the compliment, your highness."

"I only say what I mean, my dear Alice, now, you should head back to the Cheshire Cat, before he worries, I have some matters to deal with, with the Mad Hatter servants. Thank you for visiting me, Alice."

"It was my pleasure, and please, the blonde rabbit is my friend, so I wish you don't kill him."

"As you wish, Alice~"

She leave as the Blonde Rabbit walks into the room, she heard a few things from the conversation but she didn't bother to listen in, on her way back, Dee and Dum trot up to her. "Alice! …" "Alice!..." "We have a message from the boss!..." "He says he want you to come over for tea! …" "And that he sent us to come get you!..." "Yes, so follow us, Alice!"

The twins dragged her to the Mad Hatter Mansion, as the none other, Mad Hatter awaited her.

"Good work, Dee and Dum."

"Thank you sir!"

"You may go back to your posts now."

"Yes!"

They trotted back to the gate.

"Alice, it's nice to see your face, once more."

"As it is, to see yours, Seito-kun."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

He brings her to a dinning room table full of tea cups, and filled two with tea. "Please, sit down"

She sat down at a seat with the tea filled at. Sipping the tea, the Mad Hatter spoke. "So do you know what you need to do to leave here?"

"Yes. The queen told me everything."

"That's good to hear, Alice."

"Yes, um, how does everyone know who I am? Or for that matter what my name is? And why do they treat me like they've known me forever?"

"Well, of course that's a simple question, it's because we were all told that we would always love the foreigner, which turned out to be you, and the name thing, only the White Rabbit knew your name, we just simply new your name by looking at you, word gets around faster when theirs a foreigner involved."

"Oh I see, but why did the White Rabbit choose me?"

"the people who venture into Wonderland are usually people who want something so bad but could never have it, the last _Alice _to come wanted to be loved by everyone, but she couldn't fulfill the task given to her, as to yours is a peaceful life with many friends."

"So, do you call all foreigners' _Alice?_"

"The name given by the White Rabbit is usually _Alice._"

"I see, it just so happened that my name was actually _Alice _then?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying; you're a smart girl, Alice."

"Thank you, I read a lot of books, I suppose that's why I wanted to go to Wonderland so much, everyone who read the book _Alice in Wonderland_ would know how to react to such none sense that goes on in this world."

"There's a book on _Wonderland?_"

"Yes of course there is, but then again, I suppose nothing compared to Wonderland, it's a wonderful place here, I'd hate to leave, but I'd like to be-able to travel back and forth, so I can keep this place as my own escape from my world."

"That's a very logical thought, Alice."

"Like I said before, I read a lot of books."

"I can tell"

"Ah, it's getting dark; I must get back to the cat."

Alright then, be careful on your way back, Alice."

"I will~ thanks~"

She ran back onto the path that lead's to the cats home, once there, she said hello to the old man and the cat, then headed to her room where she fell asleep, into her bed.

She was awoken by a strange noise, like a whining noise, and a screech mixed together, the White Rabbit was in front of her, try to get her attention, he spoke softly to not wake up the others suddenly. "Alice, why haven't you participated with the game? You're the only person without a connection to me! You have the abbili-"he pause, a gun pointed to his head.

"The answer's easy, Mr. Rabbit, I was waiting for you to come find me."

"You're a smart girl, Alice."

"of course, knowing that the game is over is what everybody wanted, I just wanted to grant that wish, good bye, Mr. Rabbit." She pulled the trigger, a bullet flew right threw his head, he said, "thank you" right before he dead, and fell right onto the floor, Alice, sighed with relief, she saw a bright light appear before her. Before she knew it, she had woken up, with the book in her hands, her sister ran into the sunroom.

"Alice! Papa told you half an hour to go! C'mon, c'mon!"

"Onee-san, I'm sorry."

"Alice, hurry up, you're going to be late!"

She looked at her sister strangely.

"What's wrong Alice? Are you not feeling well?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine, you just reminded me of someone, that's all; let's get back to papa, before he worries himself to death."

"Yes, your right."


End file.
